


Boring

by jacquelee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Robin and Steve find themselves in the cinema after they escaped the Russians and they both decide that it's boring here, so they leave.Warning for involuntary drug use (canon compliant).
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 10





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Why have we come here?"

There wasn't much that got through to Robin in her drug hazy state and she was pretty content just giggling with Steve, but eventually she realized that she was sitting in a cinema and the movie playing was really boring and she didn't have a clue how she got here or why. 

She bumped Steve. 

"Why have we come here?"

He just looked at her with wide eyes, and then burst out laughing. 

"I have no idea."

"Wanna leave?"

"Yeah. I need something to drink."

"Me too."

That made both of them giggle again and they got up, sneaking out of the cinema as quietly as they could in their current state. Which was not really quiet at all, as was indicated by numerous complaints all around them, which only made them giggle even more.


End file.
